Don't Go
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: This is when Teresa finds out that Sam's going to jump into the cage and she does not like the idea at all!


Don't Go!

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! They had just spent the last year trying to figure out a way to stop Lucifer so that Sam didn't have to say yes but now he was telling her that he's going to say yes anyway.

"Teresa, it's the only way for us to get him back into the cage." Sam tried to explain.

"There has to be another way!" Teresa yells at the man that she would risk her life for.

"There isn't any other way." Sam goes over and tries to put his hand on her arms but she takes a step back.

"So what you're just going to say yes and then jump in the hole?" Teresa says as tears start to form in her eyes.

"That's the plan, Drade thinks . . ." Sam trails off when he saw the look of anger appear on his lovers face.

"What! This was Drade's idea!" Teresa yells with pure anger. She could believe this! When it meant saving Gabriel's life, Drade would do anything to save him, but when it came to Sam's she's all for him jumping into the pit.

"Yes, but she's right. It's the only way. Even Cas thinks so." Sam says trying to calm the angry huntress. He steps towards her and this time she didn't step away. "You know that I love you. I have since the day we met. And I always will."

Teresa looks up into his green eyes and puts her head into his chest, "I know you do. And I love you to, but I can't let you do this! If you do, I'll never see you again."

Sam wraps his arms around her, "I know, but it's going to be okay."

Teresa puts her arms up and tries to push Sam a way but he just tightened his grip, "No it's not going to be okay. How is anything about this plan okay? You're going to say yes to Lucifer! What happens if you can't take control! Then we all die."

"I can take control of him." Sam says as he holds her so she can't break free, but not strong enough to hurt her.

"What makes you so sure?" Teresa asks, as the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Because, I will just keep telling myself that if I don't take control, he will hurt you, and I can't let that happen." Sam says as he leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

Teresa stops fighting and wraps her arms around his waist, "Sam please don't do this! I don't want to lose you. I . . . I just can't . . ." Is all she could get out before the tears took over as she started to cry into the chest of the man that she loved more than anything.

Sam could feel the tears start to come to his eyes, but he knew he had to be strong for her. "I don't want to lose you either! I wish there was another way. I wish we could stay like this forever." Sam pulled her closer as he felt the tears start to run down his own cheeks.

The couple just stood there in each other's arms as the tears fell for what felt like days, till finally Sam finally spoke.

"I need you to promise me something," Whispers into Teresa's hair.

"Anything," Teresa says into his chest.

"I want you to promise to move on, get out of Hunting. Find a guy that can give you everything I can't." Sam whispers softly into her ear.

Teresa looks up at Sam, "Okay, anything but that!"

"Please I want you to be happy." Sam says softly.

"Whoever said I wasn't happy!" Teresa snapped.

"Fine I want you to happier and I can't do this unless I know that you will be safe." Sam said kissing her forehead.

Teresa pushed herself away from Sam, "Ya sure just because I'm a girl you think I can't take care of myself. I think I've proved on a few occasions that I can handle myself."

Sam smiled slightly, "I know you can, that's not what I meant."

Teresa put her hands on her hips, "Then what did you mean?"

Sam slowly walked over to his upset lover and lowered her hands from her hips, "It doesn't matter what I meant. The only thing that matters is that I love you and I want you to have a better life than this."

"I don't want a better life. I want to be with you." Teresa cried.

"I know, I want to be with you to. But this is the only way to save the world." Sam wraps his arms back around her. "Please let's not fight anymore. This is our last night together, I just want to spend it with you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't want to fight either." She pulls Sam down so she could lay her lips to his. Even though Sam had asked her to move on, Teresa knew that after he jumped into the cage, she would try everything she could to get him out. But for tonight she was just going to spend their last night together in the arms of the man that she loved more than anything else in the world.


End file.
